No One Cried the Life of Me
by Sulkie Wolfen
Summary: They all think I'm helpless and stupid to love him, but no, I am much more than that. Oh, Zira.


**No One Cried the Life of Me**

I watched The Lion King and Simba's Pride so many times... and after a while, I began to realize the horrifying truth; at Mufasa's end, at Simba's weakness, even Nuka's assassination, the characters mourned. Yet no one ever mourned the loss of Scar or Zira! Is that fair? Do you think that would effect either of TLK's famous villains? Of course it would!

((hides under bed)) Are the evil people gone? Disney? The people who want their copyrights? Before they slaughter me, the characters in this story belong to them, and I do not wish to violate this copyright! ((There is a considerable amount of noise coming from outside the room; soon we can see a large mob outside the window; one guy breaks the window with a club)) Uhm... bye!

Let's get to the actual story...

Did I say something wrong? Have I done something? All I remember is having my best friend... the two of us were inseperable. I thought nothing could take us apart. We would spend hours together... him, Sarafina and I. Back in the days... I would call him Kivuli and to him, my name was Notch. I don't think there was an occasion he called me by Zira. And I was grateful to him. I never called him Taka either. And we shared secrets.

He even told me who he was. Who he was outside of his mistreated life. He told me about the ones he loved... about his sister. About his friends. About his mother. And I cried for him. Because now he is a villain... does that make me something bad? Does it make me bad for caring for him, for shedding tears on the behalf of the madman?

Scar told me everything. He told me how in the hyena clan, he was respected... how it was the only place he was loved. How he long to return, to see his mother again. I believed him. I knew it was true then, and do now. It's true. I know he'd never lie to me. For he loved me, and me him. I was hopelessly devoted to him, and I never once doubted him. All my life, I had faith in him. I believed in him. Is there something wrong with that? Am I not allowed to love someone?

He loved me. I know he did. Scar was never the brainless dodo you all think. And yet, because I loved him, you found me evil. Scar and I had a relationship. He loved me. I know it. Why would he let me call him Kivuli? How could a villain love? If that doesn't prove his madness and my devotion, what does?

But they hate me for it. They hate me because I loved Scar. They hate me because I loved the villain. I mourned for Scar. I mourned for Nuka. Does that not prove something to them? Doesn't it make them understand that I had a heart just like them?

And that day I died in loyalty. I would not give it up. I lunged for Simba in pure hatred. He never gave it up. He never realized a thing. He hated me with every bone in his body. Hated Scar. Hated Taka, hated even Kivuli. How could I let that go? In nothing but hatred I lunged. It was madness. Madness in my hatred. In love for my own and hate for the ones who hated me.

Kiara steadied the fall of Simba, and I took her instead of Simba. Everyone was horrified, petrified.

"Kiara!" They had exclaimed.

All of them. They all screamed for the life of Kiara. The pretty girl. My son's love. The two of us tumbled far... I was hanging on for dear life. So many thoughts flooded my mind in those final moments.

The day my father died. The day Scar found me. The day we broke up. When I realized I was pregnant with Scar's cub. Scar's fall. So many sad, dreadful memories... and yet I had pulled through! Does that not mean something to them? Judging by the way they hate me, no!

They looked frantically for Kiara.

"Hold on, Kiara!" Nala... my sister's daughter! My love's daughter -- my brother's daughter! Heck, to her, I was 'Aunt Zira' in so many ways! And yet... she only cried for Kiara.

I began slipping... hanging on for my life.

"Zira!" Kiara exclaimed. "Zira -- give me your paw!"

What? No! I was not about to be saved by the one they cried for... by one who hated me from the deep intererior of her black soul! In one gesture to show her; I had not changed, I struck my paw toward her, maw parting only to growl. This did not suppress the frantic young lioness.

"Zira... come on!"

No! I would not! Do you think I would give up my chance with Scar just to be saved by a brat! No! I could never live out the shame -- the shame to be treated the same when my loved one was so not! So I refused her outstretched helping hand. I refused a life of luxury when I easily could have fell for it. To show her... show her I still cared for my loved one... show her how death could be, I let myself come to the same horrifying end as did Mufasa. I let Scar finally fulfill his hunger. He had killed. He had killed and made an impact. I think there's not a better lioness to give you an example of this than I, Zira. Notch. Hate. The one treated right, but the one who cared so much, that she let it go anyway. Scar's lover. The queen of the outlands. Zira.


End file.
